<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Healing Time by shinpussy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991344">Healing Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy'>shinpussy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinpussy/pseuds/shinpussy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wooseok va a ver a Seungwoo después de que descubre que no está con el resto del grupo y termina pasando la noche con él.</p><p>Historia escrita por @wjmoon, todos los créditos corresponden a esta persona.<br/>Yo solo me encargo de traducir.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Healing Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"¿Dónde está Seungwoo?"</p><p>Fue Hyeongjun quien notó que faltaba primero. El problema de tener once personas viviendo en un solo espacio era que tenían que contarlos<em> mucho</em> y la única persona encargada de contarlos era la que no se encontraba en ninguna parte.</p><p>Wooseok asomó la cabeza por detrás del libro que estaba leyendo para contar. Incluyéndose a sí mismo, Eunsang y Minhee estaban en el sofá; Hangyul, Dohyon y Yohan estaban en el piso frente al televisor; Seungyoun y Dongpyo estaban en la cocina a la vista trabajando en la limpieza después de la cena; y Hyeongjun y Junho estaban parados en la puerta después de regresar a casa de su excursión. Eso los hacía diez y no estaba Seungwoo.</p><p>"Creo que está durmiendo una siesta," dijo Dongpyo desde la cocina, quitándose los guantes de goma para unirse a ellos en la repentina conferencia improvisada.</p><p>"Sí, dijo que estaba cansado después de la práctica," agregó Minhee.</p><p>Wooseok tarareó. Seungwoo había sido indudablemente sobrecargado de trabajo incluso después de que terminaron sus promociones. Además, estar a cargo de diez personas, la mitad de las cuales todavía eran niños, demostraba enfrentar sus propios desafíos. Además de enseñar a los miembros más jóvenes cómo actuar como idols y monitorear a los once artistas constantemente en el escenario o en la sala de práctica, siempre era el primero en despertarse y el último en acostarse. Wooseok no estaba seguro de si dormía por la noche o si solo se preocupaba solo en su habitación hasta que llegaba el momento de enviar a alguien a la escuela. Él era su líder, pero el gran volumen de miembros combinado con sus edades y experiencia lo hacía trabajar más como su manager.</p><p>Wooseok y Seungyoun hacían todo lo posible para tratar de quitarle algo de presión, pero Seungwoo estaba decidido a hacer todo por sí mismo, incluso si eso lo desgastaba en el proceso. No era como si los miembros más jóvenes no se dieran cuenta también. Todos contribuían tanto como pudieran... cuando los dejaba.</p><p>Pero si estaba descansando de repente sin realmente decirle a nadie (aparte de mencionarlo en voz alta), podría haber estado realmente enfermo o herido y mientras estaba tan ocupado cuidando a todos los demás, era propenso a olvidar que ellos estaban allí para cuidarlo también.</p><p>Wooseok iba a tener que hacer algo al respecto porque, en cierto modo, sentía que ese era su trabajo en el grupo.</p><p>"Voy a ir a verlo," dijo Wooseok, dejando su libro a un lado, sin molestarse en marcar una de las páginas.</p><p>"¿Quieres que te acompañemos?" Preguntó Eunsang, curioso y servicial.</p><p>"No, en caso de que esté durmiendo, no quiero que lo despertemos," dijo, pero secretamente quería robar un poco de tiempo a solas con él si pudiera. Los demás se miraron el uno al otro para confirmar si era una buena idea y sin protestas de nadie, Wooseok se levantó y salió de la habitación para completar su tarea.</p><p>Pasó de puntillas por la casa, sintiendo que estaba rompiendo una regla o algo al buscarlo. No era extraño ver a un miembro entrar a la habitación de Seungwoo porque él era básicamente el emotional support k-pop boy del grupo, pero el corazón de Wooseok aún así aceleró como si estuviera haciendo algo audaz y prohibido.</p><p>La puerta estaba cerrada y pensó por un momento que debería haberlo dejado solo, pero no estaría de más meter la cabeza para ver cómo estaba y asegurarse de que no estaba allí vomitando en la basura o alguna cosa así. La abrió lentamente, con cuidado de no hacer ningún sonido sorprendente.</p><p>"Seungwoo," dijo en voz baja. Escuchó un susurro de mantas y supo que debería haberlo tomado como respuesta, pero era demasiado entrañable. Solo quería mirar un poco más de cerca... "Seungwoo, ¿estás despierto?"</p><p>Seungwoo tarareó y se dio la vuelta. "¿Wooseok?"</p><p>"Soy solo yo," dijo en voz baja, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, dejándolos solos en la oscuridad. Le tomó un momento a sus ojos ajustarse, pero Seungwoo mantenía su habitación lo suficientemente limpia como para no tener que preocuparse por tropezarse con nada. "Los niños estaban preocupados por ti y nadie sabía dónde estabas."</p><p>Seungwoo inhaló profundamente, agitándose para despertarse y estiró sus largos brazos con un fuerte suspiro. "Solo estoy descansando un poco. Estoy bien."</p><p>"Bien," dijo. "Te mereces descansar."</p><p>No estaba seguro de por qué estaba parado cerca de la cama y no se iba una vez que había confirmado que Seungwoo estaba bien, pero una parte de él no sabía si se suponía que debía irse. ¿Y si lo quería allí? Si lo dejara solo, ¿estaría triste solo?</p><p>Seungwoo se sentó en el borde en la oscuridad y se frotó los ojos. "No sé si eso sea cierto."</p><p>"¿Estás bien?" Dijo, frotando suavemente su mano contra el costado de la cabeza de Seungwoo. Quería comprobar de nuevo solo para estar seguro.</p><p>"Estoy bien," dijo después de una larga pausa y Wooseok sintió que dos manos lo alcanzaban y lo empujaban hacia él sobre su regazo. "¿Recuerdas cuando olvidaste dónde estábamos y te sentaste en mi regazo durante una transmisión?"</p><p>Seungwoo se rió entre dientes al recordarlo y si no estuviera medio dormido, Wooseok lo habría pateado por mencionarlo. "Eso fue un accidente."</p><p>"Fue lindo," dijo Seungwoo, descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro. "Ni siquiera te gusta sentarte sobre mi cuando estamos cerca de los niños."</p><p>"No quiero que tengan ninguna idea," dijo Wooseok.</p><p>"¿Qué ideas?" Dijo suavemente, acariciando el hueco de su cuello. Frotó su nariz contra la piel de Wooseok y él se estremeció. "No sé de qué estás hablando."</p><p>"Sabes exactamente de lo que estoy hablando," Wooseok volvió la cabeza lo suficiente como para encontrar los labios de Seungwoo que eran tan suaves como los recordaba desde la primera vez que lo besó.</p><p>"Wooseok-ah," dijo en voz baja. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"</p><p>"Unas pocas semanas," dijo antes de girar su cuerpo para sentirse más cómodo. "Hemos estado ocupados."</p><p>"No estamos ocupados en este momento," dijo Seungwoo, tímido.</p><p>"Se supone que debes estar descansando," señaló Wooseok.</p><p>"Esto es descansar."</p><p>Wooseok arrugó la nariz y sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>"Todo el mundo sabe que he venido para cuidar de ti, así que ¿qué tal si recuperamos un poco de tiempo?" Sugirió.</p><p>Seungwoo tarareó, colocando su barbilla sobre su hombro y apretó su cintura, apretando su agarre a su alrededor para que Wooseok no pudiera escapar como si quisiera hacerlo.</p><p>"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Dijo tiernamente, pero estaba cargado de agotamiento. Puede haber tenido sus propias ideas sobre lo que significaba recuperar tiempo, pero su cuerpo necesitaba descansar a la antigua, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que descansar solo.</p><p>"Tal vez podría pasar la noche contigo hoy," dijo Wooseok en voz baja, con la voz quebrada ya que apenas podía reunir el coraje para ofrecer eso. Todavía era tímido con él, incluso si era difícil de admitir. Seungwoo era perfecto, complejo e inalcanzable, pero aun así bañaba con amor y aliento a todos los que tenía a cargo. Lo que lo hacía aún más perfecto e intimidante. Si decía que no, Wooseok tendría que meterse en un agujero y morir porque la vergüenza sería demasiado para soportar.</p><p>"¿Tu harías eso?" dijo, tocado.</p><p>"Solo si te parece bien," dijo Wooseok.</p><p>"Si fuera por mí, podrías quedarte aquí todas las noches," Seungwoo besó su mandíbula.</p><p>Wooseok sintió el calor de un repentino sonrojo en su cuello y extenderse por sus mejillas. "Podríamos meternos en problemas."</p><p>"No si regalamos tu habitación," sonrió. "Sería lo justo."</p><p>Él resopló. "Me gané esa habitación."</p><p>"El pobre Seungyoun tiene que compartir," señaló Seungwoo.</p><p>"Por favor, él y Hangyul básicamente comparten un cerebro de todos modos, también pueden compartir una habitación," dijo, rodando los ojos.</p><p>Seungwoo hizo un puchero juguetón. "¿Entonces no quieres pasar todo tu tiempo aquí conmigo?"</p><p>Wooseok lo besó en la frente y sonrió contra la piel cálida y suave cubierta por el flequillo de Seungwoo. "Por supuesto que sí, pero aún así no pueden tener mi habitación."</p><p>Seungwoo suspiró. "Supongo que está bien, entonces. No puedes culparme por intentarlo."</p><p>"Sí puedo," se rió, pero la idea de que quería que se quedara con él permanentemente dejó mariposas en su estómago. "Muy bien, de vuelta a la cama."</p><p>"Todavía no estás cansado, ¿verdad?"</p><p>"No, pero está bien si tú lo estás," dijo.</p><p>Seungwoo exhaló pensativo. "Eso no es muy divertido."</p><p>"Se supone que debes descansar, no te preocupes por mí."</p><p>"Podemos descansar mientras vemos una película, ¿no?"</p><p>Wooseok tarareó, considerándolo. Ver una película probablemente contaba como descansar y Seungwoo probablemente se quedaría dormido en algún momento de todos modos, incluso si Wooseok tuviera que pasar un par de horas en silencio solo, al menos habría una película para hacerle compañía. "Claro, eso suena divertido."</p><p>Wooseok saltó de su regazo para que Seungwoo pudiera alcanzar y encender la lámpara de su mesilla, trayendo un poco de luz a la habitación para que pudieran ver lo que estaban haciendo. Había una televisión en la habitación de Seungwoo que un fan le había dado como un regalo de inauguración de la casa que no tenía la oportunidad de usar muy a menudo. Esperemos que al fan no le importe si Wooseok lo usaba con él. ¡Era por su salud, después de todo!</p><p>Preparó la película mientras Seungwoo hacía que su cama fuera cómoda para los dos.</p><p>"Probablemente debería cambiarme antes de que comience," dijo Wooseok antes de que se olvidara y se metiera en la cama y tuviera que irse nuevamente. Seungwoo sacudió la cabeza y señaló a su propio tocador. Wooseok alzó las cejas. "¿Qué?"</p><p>Le dio su mejor sonrisa antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia un lado.</p><p>“¿Qué?” Se rió Wooseok.</p><p>"¿Vas a hacerme preguntar?" Dijo, con la cara sonrojada por la vergüenza y Wooseok disfrutó un poco al ver que también tenía un efecto en él.</p><p>"Sí," dijo.</p><p>"¿Podrías..?" Comenzó Seungwoo antes de respirar hondo. Wooseok se inclinó hacia delante para escuchar mejor. “¿Podrías, tal vez, dormir en una de mis camisas esta noche? Te hacen ver pequeño y les diré a todos que nuestra ropa se mezcló si preguntan."</p><p>"¿Qué hay para mí ene esto?" Entrecerró los ojos juguetonamente.</p><p>"Puedes dormir con una de mis camisas," dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho desafiante.</p><p>"Bien, ¿cuál?"</p><p>Seungwoo tarareó antes de hurgar en los cajones, revolviendo hasta encontrar lo que quería. Sacó una camiseta naranja gigante de gran tamaño que iba a tragarse a Wooseok por completo. La sostuvo en alto y sonrió, satisfecho. "Ésta."</p><p>"No me veo bien en naranja," dijo Wooseok.</p><p>"Creo que sí," dijo suavemente y Wooseok sintió que sus mejillas ardían de nuevo.</p><p>"Creo que puedo usarla si te gusta," dijo. Se quitó el suéter y la camiseta antes de cambiar a la sugerencia de Seungwoo, acostumbrado a cambiarse frente a los miembros. "¿Cómo me veo?"</p><p>Estiró los brazos y la tela lo cubrió como una sábana. Se sentía como un cono de tráfico, pero si a Seungwoo le gustaba...</p><p>Le gustaba, ¿verdad?</p><p>Seungwoo lo miró y frunció el ceño, torciendo la boca mientras pensaba. "Falta algo."</p><p>"¿Qué?" Wooseok miró hacia abajo y alisó la camisa con sus manos. "¿Qué tiene de malo?"</p><p>Extendió la mano y pellizcó la tela del pantalón que todavía estaba en su muslo. "Creo que son estos."</p><p>"¿Quieres que me cambie los pantalones también?" Wooseok preguntó, sorprendido.</p><p>"Creo que no quiero que te pongas nada," dijo con un suspiro dramático.</p><p>"Estás en pantalones de chándal," dijo. "¿Por qué tengo que sacarme los míos?"</p><p>Seungwoo hizo un puchero.</p><p>"Oh, Dios, bien," dijo Wooseok, molesto. Deslizó los pulgares debajo de la cintura para bajarlos, pero se detuvo y parpadeó.</p><p>"¿Qué?" preguntó. Wooseok movió la cabeza como si quisiera que Seungwoo mirara hacia otro lado. "Te veo cambiándote todo el tiempo."</p><p>Miró hacia abajo avergonzado. "Sí, pero esto es diferente."</p><p>"Bien," suspiró y miró hacia otro lado, revelando una ardiente oreja roja.</p><p>Wooseok sonrió para sí mismo mientras se quitaba los pantalones y los pateaba a un lado con el resto de su ropa que no había tenido la intención de quitarse cuando originalmente entró para ver cómo estaba. Se arrastró hasta la cama y Seungwoo rodó sobre él para abrazar su pecho. Lo inhaló e hizo un sonido agradable como si finalmente pudiera relajarse. Wooseok envolvió sus piernas desnudas alrededor de él y le devolvió el abrazo.</p><p>"Eres tan pequeño," dijo Seungwoo y normalmente eso lo habría irritado porque no era pequeño, pero cuando Seungwoo lo trataba como si fuera su propio osito de peluche, su corazón se derretía.</p><p>"Es solo porque eres un gigante," dijo Wooseok, pasándose las uñas por la espalda y ganando un escalofrío feliz.</p><p>"No, solo eres pequeño," bromeó, acariciándolo. "Sin embargo, ¿cómo estás tan musculoso?"</p><p>"Literalmente, todos vamos al gimnasio juntos," se rió Wooseok. "¿Que quieres decir con 'cómo'?"</p><p>"Es simplemente extraño," dijo. "Te ves como si fueras más suave."</p><p>"¿Prefieres aferrarte a una almohada?" Sugirió Wooseok. "Esas son lo suficientemente suaves."</p><p>Lo apretó más fuerte y enterró la cara en su estómago con un gemido. "¡No!"</p><p>"Lo dejaré ir ya que estás siendo lindo," dijo. Apoyado contra una montaña de almohadas y siendo utilizado como la persona de confort personal de Seungwoo, presionó play en la película y apagó la luz, dejándolos en la oscuridad nuevamente.</p><p>Sintió que Seungwoo se ajustaba para sentirse más cómodo, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Wooseok y una de sus manos deslizándose debajo de sus muslos para sostenerlo. No estaba concentrado en la película, pero estaba bien, ya que el objetivo de ver una era evitar que Wooseok se aburriera. Sin embargo, no le importaría acostarse con él en la oscuridad sin nada que hacer solo porque sabría que Seungwoo estaba feliz y cómodo.</p><p>En algún momento del primer cuarto de la película, Seungwoo se durmió, roncando ligeramente contra él y Wooseok casi murió por lo adorable que era. Cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de agonía. Se suponía que esto era algo casual, pero se estaba enamorando. Tenía que ser casual y temporal, se recordó.</p><p>"Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Wooseokie," dijo, medio dormido.</p><p>Wooseok tragó saliva. Casual y temporal.</p><p>"Alguien tenía que hacerlo," dijo, con indiferencia como si no le importara más de lo que debía.</p><p>"Me alegro de que fueras tú," dijo, aferrándose a él como si lo dijera de verdad.</p><p>Wooseok miró hacia el techo, devastado. Le picaban los ojos al pensar en cosas que no quería.</p><p>"Bien," dijo Wooseok, tratando de parecer distante y frío, no queriendo que supiera lo que esto le estaba haciendo.</p><p>Si se dio cuenta, volvió a dormirse demasiado rápido para decir algo y Wooseok dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No podía tener sentimientos reales por él, incluso si no tener ningún sentimiento por Seungwoo era imposible. Pero no estaba allí para sentir o esperar, estaba allí para ofrecer un poco de consuelo de la pequeña manera que podía, simplemente estando allí. Y usando la ropa de Seungwoo aparentemente.</p><p>No estaba seguro de cuán avanzada estaba la película cuando se durmió también, abrumado por la calidez de tener a alguien que le importaba tan cerca y feliz. Eso era todo lo que importaba.</p><p> </p><p>A la mañana siguiente, Wooseok se despertó solo, envuelto en una manta. Seungwoo se habría levantado antes para enviar a los miembros más jóvenes a la escuela, pero estaba sorprendido de no haber escuchado la alarma. Consideró escabullirse a su habitación, pero cuál era el daño de quedarse un poco más...</p><p>Sonrió para sí mismo y acercó una de las almohadas de Seungwoo a su rostro, abrazándola contra él. Olía a él, a una mezcla de detergente para la ropa, shampoo, colonia y un poco de las velas que le gustaba encender para que su habitación fuera más acogedora para los demás. Realmente era perfecto y debería haberlo enfurecido, pero en vez de eso, lo encontró entrañable.</p><p>La puerta se abrió y Wooseok, avergonzado, luchó para parecer que todavía estaba dormido y que no había estado abrazando su almohada.</p><p>"Vi eso," bromeó Seungwoo.</p><p>"No, no lo hiciste," se quejó.</p><p>Seungwoo se metió en la cama y lo levantó, arrastrándolo sin poder hacer nada a sus brazos. "Si sigues siendo tan lindo, no sé cómo voy a mantenerme alejado de ti."</p><p>Wooseok gimió y ocultó la sonrisa que llegó a sus labios. "Has estado haciendo un buen trabajo hasta ahora."</p><p>"Eso es porque no quiero que nadie se ponga celoso," dijo. "Además, los fans tienen ojos como halcones."</p><p>"Eso es cierto," estuvo de acuerdo Wooseok. Si se miraban durante demasiado tiempo, la gente pensaría que están enamorados el uno del otro o algo así.</p><p>Estuvo en silencio por un momento, pensando y eso puso a Wooseok nervioso.</p><p>"Conoces mis sentimientos, ¿verdad?" dijo en voz baja.</p><p>Wooseok levantó la cabeza, perplejo. "¿Qué?"</p><p>Seungwoo pasó los dedos por el cabello esponjoso de Wooseok que probablemente debería haber lavado la noche anterior y lo miró con ojos tristes y amables. "Tú y yo, es diferente, ¿verdad?"</p><p>"Por supuesto", dijo Wooseok, con la voz quebrada, no muy seguro de lo que quería decir.</p><p>Lo atrajo hacia él y besó su cabeza. "A menos que eso no sea lo que quieres."</p><p>"¿Qué quieres decir?"</p><p>"No tiene que ser diferente si eso te hace sentir incómodo," dijo.</p><p>Wooseok se sentó, queriendo poner algo de distancia entre ellos en caso de que tuviera que prepararse para una conversación que no estaba listo para tener. "No hemos hablado de esto antes."</p><p>"Lo sé," asintió. "Hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca antes había sido así."</p><p>"¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?" Preguntó Wooseok.</p><p>"Se siente bien," admitió. "¿Qué piensas?"</p><p>"Sí, me gusta, pero…" comenzó antes de que fueran interrumpidos. La cara de Seungwoo cambió ante el "pero" y esperaba desesperadamente tener la oportunidad de terminar su oración.</p><p>"Hola chicos," dijo Hangyul. "Necesitamos estar en Swing en media hora."</p><p>"Oh, mierda, gracias," dijo Seungwoo, saltando primero. Wooseok saltó y agarró sus pantalones, saliendo corriendo de la habitación con la camisa de Seungwoo puesta. Hangyul lo miró mientras salía corriendo, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.</p><p>"¿Te sientes mejor?" Hangyul le preguntó a Seungwoo.</p><p>"No había descansado tanto en semanas," dijo y Wooseok sonrió para sí mismo, preguntándose cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de volver a dormir con él. Pero parecía que la próxima vez tenían mucho más de qué hablar que solo sugerencias de películas.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>